


Got You on My Mind

by BLehnsherr



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLehnsherr/pseuds/BLehnsherr
Summary: Erik never thought he would end up doing porn videos to help his best friend. What would his mother think if she knew? It was a terrible idea, but he could never say "no" to Charles.





	Got You on My Mind

Erik’s back hurt from sitting on the same position for so many hours and he yawned for the nth time, - it was already the middle of the night and he still hadn’t finished studying for the test he had to take early in the morning. He knew he’d get no sleep at all but it was extremely important that he’d get a good grade, and that was the only reason why he was still awake when his roommate came back from partying. 

Deciding to study on an university far from home wasn’t easy for him and he had to come to terms with the fact he had to share space with somebody, which had horrified him at first. He liked things done in a certain way, he was organised and tidy, he had a tight schedule for studying and working and didn’t want anybody disrupting that.

But then he had decided to still give it a shot and shortly after moving in to his new flat, he met his roommate Charles Xavier. At first, Erik was sure he would hate the other man, that living with him would be such a terrible experience that Erik would only be left with two choices; he’d either have to find another place to live or he’d be so scarred he’d want to go back home.

But Charles was nothing Erik had imagined. He was a bit messy, yes, but he was also pleasant to be around, he tried to keep his things to his room and to follow Erik’s requests, he always did his chores and called to let Erik know when he’d be home late or have company over.

Somehow, during those three years they lived together, they became best friends. Erik couldn’t imagine going one day without hearing Charles’ voice or seeing his face so he was actually glad to be awake when his friend came back from yet another party, since they hadn’t seen each other that day and had only talked through texts.

There was something completely off about the sounds his friend was making though, and Erik quickly caught up to how hard it had been for Charles to open the door, how he kept bumping into things and saying “ouch” every now and then. Charles was pissed drunk and probably couldn’t even find his own room.

“Erik?”, Charles called out and Erik formed a small frown on his face. Ever since Charles’ parents had cut off his allowance, he had been worried about his friend spiraling down. It had been two weeks and he had not shown any signs of that, but coming home that drunk didn’t sound so good. 

“Yeah?”, he answered as footsteps got closer and closer until the door to Erik’s room was pushed open and he could see the other one perfectly, leaning against the frame with none of the grace he usually had while sober.

“Wild party?”, Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. “Not really, just shots with Raven”, he answered in a slur, walking into the room and letting himself fall on Erik’s single bed as if he owned it, hands going behind his head to support it.

“I need your help”, Charles said before Erik could comment on it and he took a minute to actually understand his friend’s slur. Whatever it was that the other one wanted to say while that drunk, Erik was sure was something he could not handle so late at night and tired. Still, he was curious.

“Yes?”, he prompted, rolling his chair closer to the bed and staring down at his beautiful friend, whose face was flushed and lips even redder from the alcohol. It was hard not to get lost on those lustful thoughts that threatened to burst into his head, but Erik knew he was not supposed to.

“You know how my parents cut me off my allowance, right?”, Charles started, leaning up on his elbows to lock eyes with him. “Yes?” - “Well, I need money! I don’t have much to live off from and I need to provide for myself”, his friend announced, which wasn’t really something bad as Erik had imagined it would be. Charles actually wanted to discuss something of importance, even if too drunk to make good decisions.

“I imagine you’d have to get a job”, Erik agreed to it anyways, entertaining his drunk friend, whose head had lolled to the side and he didn’t seem strong enough to lift it up. “Yeah, exactly! But I have no qualifications as of yet and I’ve never had a job so who’s going to hire me? I need quick money”, he answered.

Erik’s frown deepened because while he knew Charles  _ was _ drunk, his friend didn’t sound like it. Sure he was talking in a slur, but he was having coherent thoughts that actually made sense and were probably right. “You just need to have patience, Charles. Sleep on it and tomorrow you can start looking for something, I’ll even help”, he offered, eager to put the other one to sleep off the alcohol.

“But that’s the point! I don’t have patience! And while I was talking to this nice guy at the bar, he gave me a truly good idea to earn a high amount quickly!”, he said cheerfully. “And what is this magical way he told you? Surely more people would like to know about it”, Erik asked.

And just out of the blue, Charles announced “I need to make a porno!”, making Erik choke on nothing but air, coughing many times to be able to breathe. He must have heard that wrong, because there was no way Charles had just said he wanted to make a porno.

“You what?” - “A porno, Erik! It’s brilliant! And it’s why I need your help! You see, it’s quite boring to watch solo videos, right? And I’m no pornstar so no one will want to see that, but if I have a partner… and that’s where you come in! You’re the only person I can trust to help me with this! And we can even share the profit”, Charles told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And he kept on going, breaking Erik’s brain on the process. “We don’t have to show our faces if you’re not comfortable with that! Honestly we don’t even need to fuck! Just a nice blowjob for the cameras, perhaps. You have a lovely cock, we can arrange to film only it while I give you head until you come. And then bam! Lots of money”.

It was as if Erik’s brain could not form any more thoughts. For two years he had been in love with Charles, had been wondering how it would be like to hold his hand, cuddle him, kiss him, sleep with him. And suddenly Charles was there, all drunk and delectable, offering him a blowjob in order to film it and post it on the internet. He had no idea how to respond to that and he knew it was all the work of a drunk brain, but it still made him speechless.

Which Charles noticed and said “This is awkward, isn’t it? I should have just asked the guy in the bar but I thought of you first… he’d have said yes, maybe if I go back there tomorrow I can find him-” - “No!”, Erik cut him off, horrified by the idea of  _ anyone  _ else doing such things to and with Charles.

“What?” - “Stop talking about that, ok? Let’s get you to bed and tomorrow if that still sounds like a good idea, - which I doubt - we’ll revisit it. C’mon, let’s go to your room”, he said, cheeks burning hot and body thrumming with desire and anxiousness.

“No, I don’t wanna move” - “I’m sorry but you gotta, let’s go”, Erik insisted, since he really needed his room back to study and Charles’ mere presence there was enough to distract him. Besides, last time Charles had thrown up on his floor and he didn't want to repeat that.

“Only if you say yes. If you agree, I’ll move” - “ _ Charles _ ”, he warned, getting up from his chair and grabbing his roommate’s hand to pull him up. “Say yes, Erik. Let me suck your lovely cock” - “For God’s.. stop calling my dick lovely!”, he complained, causing Charles to giggle.

He managed to pull his friend on his feet and started moving him through the loft, Charles making it a lot harder and repeating that Erik should agree with him. Losing a bit of his patience and desperate to stop that scary conversation, he sighed and told himself Charles would never remember it in the morning. 

“Fine. I’ll make a porn video with you, now let’s go to your room”, he relented and Charles smiled, finally walking towards the right direction and falling to bed. He was out almost immediately.

After that conversation, Erik’s focus was not the same and he didn’t manage to finish studying after all. Instead, he lied in bed and kept thinking of the scandalous proposition Charles had made. He could not,  _ would _ not make a porn video. What would his parents think? And that wasn’t even how he had imagined or hoped to get involved with Charles! He had thought of romance, of declarations and sweet kisses on a nice restaurant, not a dirty blowjob to win money.

But still, the offer was tempting enough that Erik entertained the thought. It was possible that he had no chance with Charles at all. His friend had never proved to be interested or even considering something between them. Perhaps this way… no. He’d better not think of that because when morning came, Charles would not remember any of it.

 

“I asked you to make a porn video with me, didn’t I?”, Charles asked first thing when Erik left his room in the morning. Well, turned out he did remember it after all and even though Erik had stayed awake the whole night thinking, he had no idea what to answer to that. 

Scratching the back of his head on a nervous habit, Erik nodded and looked away, embarrassed. To his surprise, Charles laughed out loud and said in good humour “I’m sorry, my friend. I was quite drunk but I should have realised my request would make you uncomfortable. We’re too close for that, perhaps someone who wouldn’t be embarrassed over it..”, he trailed off.

Erik’s eyes snapped back to Charles, who was pouring hot water on his tea mug and seemed sincere on top of it all. “What?”, Erik asked, not believing any of that. So Charles did remember and he actually thought it was a good idea? What the-?

“Really, I didn’t mean to make things awkward for you”, Charles said casually and Erik resisted the urge to throw his hands up in the air. “Does that mean.. are you really going through with this crazy idea? Charles! You can get jobs, you don’t need to do that! I’ve been doing just fine without my lovely cock all over the internet”, he tried putting some sense into his friend’s head.

It was the first time during the conversation where Charles faltered and his cheeks seemed to turn redder. “I totally forgot I said that about your cock”, he played it like he wasn’t embarrassed and then continued “but yeah, I want to go through with this! I don’t see why not and it’s quick money” - “What do you even need money for? To drink more and come up with stupid ideas?”, Erik asked, getting worked up.

“No. I need money to pay rent”, his friend said a bit more coldly, his eyes piercing through Erik. “I need money for food, I need money for books and for transport, do I need to give you more reasons?”, Charles asked, his voice raising like it often did when he got angry. It was too damn early in the morning for that and he was going to be late for his test.

“Fine, ok! You need money but I don’t see why you don’t get a job?” - “You know how hard those are to get!” - “You haven’t even tried yet and you’re taking the easy way out! Sucking cock will only get you far in getting a disease!” - “I know that, it’s why I wanted to do it with  _ you,  _ but if you can’t support or help me then I’m doing this with somebody else and I don’t want to hear it from you”, his friend exploded.

The silence that followed was deafening and they stared at each other for what felt like forever. Charles was a mix of angry and annoyed while Erik was frustrated and desperate to make his friend change his mind about that stupid idea. But he was also mad and was not ready to let go. 

“I’m going to be late”, he said at last and moved towards the door. Erik hoped Charles would say anything but his friend was silent and so he left, his head aching because of the ridiculous argument. 

 

He didn’t even know how he did on his test because his mind had been elsewhere all the while. He  _ couldn _ ’ _ t  _ believe Charles was serious about the whole scheme! He could have never imagined his friend doing such thing, going so low to earn money when he could do it on a less exposing way! 

Erik could help him! He didn’t earn much from working at the library but he had his savings for emergencies like that and he could pitch in, could hold the fort together for a few months before it started to get hard. And at that point, Charles would have found a job already and things could go back to normal again!

There was no need for Charles to do what he was planning on and Erik just had to tell him he’d help. Yeah. He’d offer other ways of helping rather than having sex in front of a camera and would show Charles there were many other options.

 

It somehow ended in another fight where Charles accused him of not being supportive and declined that sort of help. Erik was taken back by the whole situation and stayed inside his room for the remaining of the night, avoiding being around his best friend who had apparently lost his mind.

But the more he cooled off from their fight, the more he felt bad for the things he had said. He had been quite harsh to Charles while trying to make his point and he was forcing his opinions on his friend. Truthfully he thought it was a terrible idea, but if Charles was going to go through with it whether Erik liked it or not, he’d better be around to keep things safe… right?

Right. He nodded to himself and got up from his bed, books forgotten behind as he made his way to his friend’s room and knocked on the door. For some reason his heart was beating wildly inside his chest and his palms felt sweaty.

When Charles opened the door, Erik didn’t hesitate to speak “This is the most ridiculous, stupid idea I’ve ever heard and you’re the last person I’d expect this from. However, you seem to have made your mind and I can’t stay back and just watch you make such a colossal mistake. You want to do it? Go ahead. I’ll support you”.

“Will you do it with me?”, Charles asked, smile widening and eyes sparkling with excitement. Erik’s heart skipped a beat and he looked away guiltily. No matter how much he’d love to be on board with that, would love to be touched and touch Charles, he couldn’t agree with it like that. His friend would just have to stick to solo videos.

“It’s ok, Erik”, Charles said understanding, excitement a bit dampened somehow. “I’m already glad you support me. We’ll have to find another lovely cock to replace yours but I’m sure it won’t be a big problem. Well… hopefully it  _ will _ be big”, Charles told him and Erik’s brain stopped for a second. God damnit.

 

Throughout the whole next week Erik had to listen to Charles’ ideas and even give some input. The other one had planned the entire first video even though it wasn’t supposed to be more than a close up blowjob. In his head, Charles liked to think there was a whole story behind the blowjob and he came up with it even if the viewers wouldn’t know.

And it would have been ok, really, if all the planning didn’t involve trying to find the guy that would be in it too. Charles pointed to random men everywhere they went to and even installed Tinder and Grindr on his phone to evaluate them and find the perfect guy. He got endless matches on the apps and everyday, Erik grew more and more jealous. 

“I thought maybe the guy got injured on an accident and I’m the nurse taking care of him”, Charles was babbling next to him on the following weekend “but that’s too shallow! Maybe I’m a boy with a dream and a good mouth-” - “Yeah, yeah, I get it”, Erik cut him off brusquely, not standing any of that conversation anymore. 

Charles seemed not to notice his tone of voice and only changed the focus of the conversation. “Well, anyways! I narrowed down the list of possible candidates last night, and I was hoping you could help me pick? I already talked to all of them about it, five are on board and the others said they want to meet me in person before deciding if they’re comfortable with it”, he said casually, picking up his phone and scrolling through it, as if looking for the goddamn list. 

Erik held his breath and looked up at the ceiling, praying to God that he would have enough patience and would be a good enough friend to actually help rather than yell at his best friend. “Ok, so this is Andrew”, Charles said, showing Erik the phone. He couldn’t help but gasp when he looked at the screen and rather than seeing the man’s face, he saw a huge, black cock. 

“What the fu-”, he said, pushing Charles’ hand away and causing him to drop the phone on the process. His friend frowned and asked “Really, Erik? You’re going to tell me that’s the first time you’re seeing a dick that isn’t yours?”, cocking his head to the side. 

“No! Just- no. Charles, I’m saying no” - “To…?” - “All of this!”, he answered pointing at the phone and then continuing “I do not agree. I do not approve of it. You’re not sucking some random guy’s dick in front of a camera to get money, I won’t let you” - “You won’t  _ let _ me? Erik, you said you supported me!” - “I do, okay? I do! But you won’t do it like this, not with any guy, not- Look. I’ll do it, ok? I’ll do it. Just stop texting these guys for Christ’s sake!”, Erik said without even thinking of the consequences.

“You’ll… do it?”, Charles asked after a long pause, his mouth hanging open in sheer surprise. “Yeah, just.. don’t make it awkward” - “I won’t if you won’t” - “Good” - “Good”, Charles agreed, nodding and then smiling this beautiful, bright thing. 

“Oh Erik, thank you! You won’t regret this, I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life and we’ll share the profit and all, thank you!”, his friend said and in an act that took Erik completely off guard, threw himself at him, hugging him around the neck. Charles was warm and soft, he smelled like books, tea and cologne, and Erik never wanted to let go. Sadly, the hug didn’t last half as long as he wished it would, but he was taking what he could get. 

“When can we do it?”, he asked, excitement and fear coursing through his veins. He wanted to avoid it and get it over with at the same time, both feelings fighting inside of him. “Well.. how about tomorrow? Today we can think of rules and discuss what is the best way of doing things and then tomorrow we just… pick up the camera and do it”, Charles suggested. 

Erik nodded dumbly at him and looked away to avoid the big blue eyes that would read him if he stared at them for too long. 

“Ok so… sucking your balls, yes or no?”, Charles asked abruptly, making Erik choke. He coughed and looked at Charles with wide eyes, shocked that his friend was taking it so easily and with no shame. Well, if it was no big deal for him, Erik should just play it cool too.

“Er… yes?”, he answered still a bit off his game and Charles threw his head back, laughing. “Wonderful”, he said “this is going to be truly fun, Erik. You look cute when you’re embarrassed”. It was probably around then that Erik’s mind went offline, and later, when he went to bed, he had no idea what he had answered to Charles’ questions or what he had gotten himself in to.

 

Sunday got him waking up with fragile nerves. He had barely gotten any sleep during the night and when he did, it was filled with dreams of his best friend saying all those dirty things he had told him the night before, asking intrusive questions and smiling devilishly whatever the answer Erik gave him was. 

He couldn’t believe what he had agreed to doing and his stomach was coiling with nervousness. There wasn’t anything else he could think of and he decided to start off his day by taking a long shower and trying to relax as much as he could. He considered wanking off to release some tension and ensure he would last longer when Charles was… oh God. He couldn’t even think of it without shivering. It was probably best to avoid wanking all together, considering it would also not last too long.

His hard work on relaxing was completely wasted when he left his room and found Charles on the living room, arranging things around so that nothing could be seen on the background of the video. The camera was innocently placed on the couch and Erik felt sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Jesus, he was not a virgin but that was Charles and he really was not sure of anything when it came to his best friend, the man he was in love with for the longest time. 

“Oh, good morning”, Charles said brightly when he spotted him, a huge smile being formed on his face. He didn’t seem to be bothered by any of what was about to happen and he kept organizing things as he spoke “there’s breakfast on the table, I made you coffee. Things are almost ready here”.

Erik nodded even if Charles wasn’t looking at him anymore, and made his way to the table where he was greeted with scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. He smiled despite of his anxiousness and enjoyed the meal, separating his thoughts into organized boxes so that he could keep a bit of his control.

He jumped out of his skin though, when he felt warm hands on his shoulder. Charles squeezed him there as if a massage and said “You look tense, Erik. Relax”, his voice lower as he leaned closer. 

Erik let out a deep breath and held on the table, trying hard to keep it in. “This will be fun, yeah?”, Charles asked and Erik could feel his friend’s hair tickling his neck and his smell invading his nostrils. “Yeah”, he said while Charles chuckled next to him.

“C’mon then. You’ve showered, you’ve eaten, things are set up… nothing more to do”, Charles told him cheekily, pulling away and walking towards the couch. Erik fortified himself and got up, trying to hide his shaky hands.

“Sit and lean there”, Charles instructed and Erik did that. “Ok, now, open your legs a bit, I’ll be right here between them” - “I figured”, Erik told him, trying to be funny but only managing half-rude. Charles got it though, because he always did, and rolled his eyes playfully.

“I wouldn’t guess you know it with how nervous you look”, he teased too and then placed his hand on Erik’s knee, squeezing it gently. “Well, here’s the camera. I thought perhaps you could hold it here on top of your stomach, trying not to film my whole face”, he kept going. Erik nodded at that, having already heard the instructions many times.  

Charles spoke a bit more and then announced “Ok. I think we’re ready”, causing Erik’s heart to skip a beat. “I’m going to need you to remove your pants”, he said casually, pointing at Erik’s crotch since he needed free access to it. When Erik didn’t move to actually take them off, Charles laughed gently “you need help with it?”, reaching out slowly towards the pants.

Erik nodded to show he was okay with that, eyes locked with Charles’, who asked “grab the camera?”, as he unbuttoned Erik’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. It was almost embarrassing how they hadn’t started yet and Erik was already half hard even if anxious.

He lifted himself off the couch and let Charles pull the fabric off of him as he grabbed the camera. “No underwear?”, Charles asked and Erik shrugged, explaining “I thought I could help the process”.

He placed the camera on the right spot and asked “Can I start recording?”, his voice shaky and a bit raw. “Yes please”, Charles answered and licked his lips like he was looking forward to have his mouth full of dick. It was making things to Erik’s head and he was sure his brain had turned into pudding already.

He pressed the recording button and swallowed thickly around a lump on his throat. 

 

Charles licked Erik’s cock from root to tip one last time and streaks of come spurted out from it, making it look actually quite nice on camera. But he couldn’t care or think anymore as he climaxed and moaned loudly, his hand shaking and filming Charles’ face as his friend smiled and leaned down to suckle on the head and clean it up from the come.

Erik could see stars behind his eyelids and he didn’t have a clue of how to deal with all the feelings and emotions swirling around on his head. Charles had been right when he said it would be the best blowjob of Erik’s life, his lush lips wrapped around Erik’s dick had been a sight to behold, his small moans and groans through it showed he was enjoying giving head and his blue eyes were hooded in what could only be called desire.

And now Erik was sure he could never go back. He could never revert to a time where he hadn’t let Charles suck him off, hadn’t seen him between his legs. He couldn’t go on pretending he didn’t want it to happen everyday and he wasn’t head over heels for his best friend.

“Hmm.. I think we might need some editing, you seemed to have filmed my face at the end”, Charles said after he pulled away and cleaned his mouth with his hand. Erik stared at him for a while before he was able to move and turn off the camera, his lips pulled downwards. 

“Erik? Is there something wrong? Did I suck coherency off of you?”, his friend asked teasingly but Erik couldn’t joke. He had to think, he had to breathe and to cope with what had happened. He couldn’t even answer the question.

“Erik?”, Charles repeated, his smile turning into a frown. “I… I need to-”, Erik mumbled, pointing towards his room. He moved abruptly then, getting up and grabbing his boxers, pulling them on and fleeing almost immediately.

He closed the door and fell into bed, face buried on the pillows. It had been a huge mistake to let Charles do that to him, it had been wrong to mix things up and he didn’t know how to separate them anymore. He had always been cut out for casual sex, but with Charles it was different.

All he could think of was to tell the truth, if he didn’t want to completely ruin things between them.

 

A knock came on his door hours later. Erik had been trying to study with no luck and hadn’t left his room ever since the morning. The knock made him anxious but he pushed it down and said “Come in”.

Charles opened it and peeked inside the room in a shy manner. Not many people got to see that side of his friend and it was completely endearing. Erik was lucky to be let in like that and he did not want to lose it because of any reason.

“Hey”, Charles said and stepped inside, sitting on the bed. “So… I think the video is a lost cause. You’ve filmed my face more than anything else”, he announced straight to business.

Erik was a bit uncomfortable thinking Charles had been rewatching that, but he tried not to focus on that fact. “Oh”, he said dumbly, playing with a pen restlessly.

Charles sighed and asked “Erik, what is wrong? I’ve never seen anyone running away so fast. Was it that bad of a blowjob? Was it awkward? I just… I want to make it better”, his voice sounding anxious and his eyes worried.

“No! No… it wasn’t bad”, Erik rushed to reassure him, leaning closer to his roommate. “Ok… what is it then?”, Charles pressed, reaching out to put his hand on top of Erik’s and stop his incessant moving. He looked down at their joined hands and mustered up all the courage inside of him. 

“It wasn’t awkward. It was… Charles, it was… I shouldn’t have let you do it. We’re friends. We live together! This could ruin everything” - “How? I could hardly see any of us acting out because of a blowjob”, Charles asked gently.

“It isn’t because of the sex, ok?” - “Ok? And?” - “I just… I can’t separate things, I can’t separate my feelings for you from sex with you, it confuses me and it-” - “Your  _ feelings _ for me?”, Charles interrupted, a heavy silence following as they only stared at each other.

It took a while, but Erik finally looked away on self-consciousness. “Yes. My feelings for you. I’ve had them for quite a while”, he admitted and was quick to add “but I’m scared that things are going to be too awkward now”.

The silence between them was once again deafening until all he heard was the rustling of sheets and then felt hands on his face, trying to turn him around “Erik, Erik… listen to me. I need you to pay attention because this is going to sound really stupid and I do not want to repeat myself”, Charles said and Erik prepared himself for a rejection.

“That night.. when I came home and suggested the porn video? I was really drunk, alright? I was pissed drunk and Raven was too… she was tired of hearing me whining about you and we just wanted to come up with something that would get you off of my system. We were so drunk and suggesting a porno with you sounded like an amazing idea, you know? That way I could either get a rejection or you could say yes and I could have you once”, he started speaking, throwing Erik off and taking him completely by surprise. 

He turned his head to lock eyes with the sapphire blue ones as Charles kept speaking. “I honestly thought you’d say no but you said yes, and on the next morning I thought ‘why not?’. I decided to keep it going even after you backed off because… well, you seemed jealous. And I wanted to believe that, I wanted you to be jealous of me, I thought- but I didn’t get a confirmation. I just wanted a clear sign so I could say something, make a move, whatever… but you were sending so many mixed signs! And now-” - “Now?”, Erik asked, his heart racing inside of his chest. 

“Now that video will never be posted anywhere. It wasn’t meant to be and this wasn’t supposed to get this far. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and no one else is laying an eye on you apart from me”, Charles told him, his eyes darting from Erik’s eyes, to his lips. It made his skin tingle with excitement and he moved his hand towards Charles, resting it gently on the other man’s neck. 

“I… you really?”, he checked, not being able to believe what he was hearing. Was it really possible that Charles had gone through all that trouble to just get a chance with Erik? And to think he had been in love with that man for two years and they could have been together for that long. Except if Charles’ feelings were recent. 

“How long?”, he asked, curious. His friend looked away quickly and then back at him before answering “Honestly? Ever since I met you.. I didn’t know if you noticed me, it’s all I wanted. I hope you’re not upset with the lie”, his hand caressing the side of Erik’s face, apologetic. 

“I’ve noticed you. For years”, Erik said, his voice low. “I can’t believe we’ve been so blind-” - “Charles? Shut up”, Erik cut him off, the other man’s eyes widening. 

“Shut up because I’m going to kiss you”, he explained gently and leaned in, their lips meeting halfway. It was more than Erik could have imagined and it overwhelmed him in such way that even the blowjob didn’t.

It was soft and sweet, moist and gentle. They fit each other perfectly and Erik found he was at the right place at the right time. He felt like he belonged and wouldn’t want to ever be away from that man kissing him.

When they pulled apart, both had silly grins on their faces and Charles’ thumb caressed Erik’s bottom lip in a cute way. It caused his stomach to flutter and he almost missed the other man’s next words, being so lost on his eyes.

“Been waiting so long for this… let me touch you again, Erik”, Charles asked in a needy tone of voice, raw and honest. “Yes”, Erik whispered almost as a vow and pressed their lips together once more, both losing themselves on each other as they intertwined and lost track of everything else.

Later, when they were exhausted and their bodies sweaty, Charles giggled happily against his neck and said “Oh, and by the way, I found an actual job at the library”, taking Erik by surprise. “The library? I work there” - “I know silly”, he snorted at Erik’s dumb remark.

“I think we can make things more interesting if I have to work” - “Are you saying we should make out against the shelves?”, Erik grinned. Charles nodded and kissed his shoulder before answering “I’m saying we should do so much more”, hand sneaking down towards Erik’s cock. He really didn’t think he was able of having a third round, but turned out he was. 

THE END 


End file.
